A Moment In Time
by Astred
Summary: If Nikita could trap a moment in time, This would be the time she would pick.. Please read and review!
1. Man and Wife!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Madeline called Michael and Nikita into her office early in the morning. Nikita could not believe that she was called in at five a.m. She hardly ever got a good night's sleep. They expected her to always look beautiful. Didn't they know that takes at least a little bit of sleep. She ran into Michael on the way to the Madeline's office. 

"I am glad you are here early. Have a seat." Madeline said. "I regret I had to call you in this early but we need to get this started. I know that you have played a married couple before but this mission will be a little different. You will be married on the mission." 

"Why is that so different that any other mission that we have to play husband and wife? It's not the first time that we have done it, you know." Nikita asked confused. 

"The difference is that you will not be married when you go into the mission. You are going to get married 'on' the mission. I mean that you will really get married. It will be a very legal, very binding marriage. You will actually be husband and wife." 

Nikita's mouth dropped open as much as she tried to stop it. She was beyond shock. She then looked over at Michael and his face was as emotionless as ever. Michael looked over at her closed her mouth back. 

"Why the legal marriage?" Michael asked. "Why don't we just do it like we do on the other missions?" 

"Because the man that you are going to meet on the mission always hides a microphone and does a lie detector test on his 'business partners'. To make sure that they are not setting them up. This is one thing that we knew you might have a problem lying about. We can't risk that. You'll be getting married in the park this weekend. The man you are meeting , Joseph Parks, will also be in the park that day." 

Again Nikita's mouth dropped open. Michael turned to glance at her for a minute and noticed the look on her face. It took a lot of restraint to keep from laughing. The expression was very memorable. 

"I think that will be all. I want to see you back in my office in two hours. I want the two of you to go over the mission. We can't fail this one. So I want everything to go perfect. You're dismissed." 

Michael was the first one to stand up so he held his hand out to Nikita to help her up. She slowly put her hand in his. Michael let go once she was on her feet, but as soon as they were out of Madeline's office he reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers. She let a small smile come across her face. This was going to be an interesting mission. 

"Are you going to be all right with this mission?" Michael asked. 

"I was about to ask you that. I'll be fine. How do you feel about getting married," Nikita asked then added, "....to me?" 

"You know I thought that it would get to me but I really don' t mind it. I am kinda actually looking forward to it." 

Nikita's mouth dropped open again. She was just getting hit with one surprise after another. She didn't know how to take this. She was looking around and she noticed that Michael was staring at her with a smile on his face. 

"I would close your mouth if I were you. You never know what will fly in there." Michael said to tease her. 

She quickly closed her mouth and turned away embarrassed. She was trying to think of something to say to get the subject off of her, but she couldn't think of anything. "Let's go on to my office and go over the mission." 

So she followed him into his office. When she got there she looked around as Michael sat down. 

"You still haven't got another chair?" She asked. 

"No. Not since your last temper tantrum." He said and smiled again when he noticed her embarrassment. 

She walked over to stand by Michael as he turned on his computer and inserted the small disk in. Nikita leaned over a little so that she could see what was on the computer. All of a sudden she felt a hand move around her waist and pull her into his lap. He had seen that she was having trouble reading the screen. So he helped her out. She just wiggled a little then began reading the profile. 

Her whole body was burning up being in Michael's lap. Being this close to him she was surprised that she could even remember her own name. He was not much better. Feeling Nikita in his lap was sending the most wonderful sensations over his body. The wiggling was not helping either. Or should I say, It was helping too much. 

They sat that way for a while and went through the mission over and over. It was not going to be a hard mission but they wanted an excuse to be that close even though neither one of them would admit it. 

"I'm getting hungry. Do you want to go and get something to eat before we have to go back to talk to Madeline?" Nikita asked. 

"You go on. I will be out in a minute. I have something to get rid of, I mean go over first. It will just take a second." Michael said. 

Nikita got up and walked on over to Walter's station to talk. Michael sat there for a minute trying to cool down and get rid of the evidence that Nikita's closeness had left, but it wasn't easy. He was glad that he had on a long jacket. After a few minutes he turned off the computer and walked on out to join Nikita. 

"So where do you want to go?" He asked. 

"I want to go to Hardee's. They have the best sausage biscuits and tater tots." She said with a laugh. 

"Let's go then. Do you want to take your car or my bike?" 

Nikita pretended to be in deep thought for a minute. "Let's take the bike. It's been a while since we've been on that together. I mean, Well, Since you've taken me out on your bike. You know, Since I've been on a bike." She put her head down a minute. "Let's go on the bike." 

She liked motorcycles anyway, but she liked them even better when Michael was driving. As they drove down the road Nikita held tightly to his waist. With her head on his back. Again she thought about how much she loved riding with Michael. 

They talked over breakfast about the mission. Nikita was both looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. She loved the idea of being married to Michael but she was also a little unsure of how their relationship would be like afterwards. Michael had worries but he was not as bothered as Nikita. 

They had to rush to Madeline's office because they had lost track of time and was running a little late. They made it with about one minute to spare, but you could tell that Madeline was still not happy that they were almost late. Seeing them fly in the door only a minute earlier. Madeline said nothing about it. She didn't have to. Her eyes spoke volumes. 

"I want you to remember that you might be under surveillance so you will have to act as a married couple act. Nikita and I have had this speech before. I am sure she will go into it deeper once you leave the office. You will leave in three hours. Your suitcases are already packed. You will go in there under the names Michael and Nikita Alexander. You are there to get some information off of his computer. He has some important names that we need to know. No one is expendable during this mission. I mean no one. These are important people and they must not know what is going on. It needs to be done as quietly as possible. He will be expecting you as technical advisors. I will overlook the mission since Operations is at his annual review with the Agency. I will see you when you get back. Don't forget anything I said." Madeline said as she turned back to her computer thereby dismissing them. 

"What was that she was talking about the conversation that you had with her?" Michael asked as they left Madeline's office. 

"Oh she told me during the mission with Armel that the average married couple usually have intimate relations at least twice a week." 

"That's not a problem with me." Michael said as he took her hand in his once again. "I can handle that easy. How about you?" 

On there way to the plane they had already slipped into their roles. They talked about their upcoming marriage. Something that she was still very nervous about. They went to sleep in each others arms that night. It was the most restful sleep that either of them had had in a while. 

The next day Michael woke her up with some kisses on her neck. When she opened her eyes she had a smile on her face. As he smiled back he said, "Are you ready to go and get married?" 

She gave him a very timid smile. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready as Michael got dressed in the room having already taken a shower before waking Nikita up. After a little over an hour Nikita emerged from the bathroom. Michael was turned facing out the window when he heard her come out and ask how she looked. He turned around and looked at her. She took his breath away. 

"You look beautiful. I mean really beautiful. I am a lucky man." 

"I just wish that it did not have to be just for the mission." She said under her breath but Michael heard anyway. He silently agreed with her. 

After being pronounced husband and wife. They kissed a very long time. A few people were wondering if they were going to have to hose them down. But all felt jealous seeing a couple so deeply in love. Before Michael pulled away from Nikita after the kiss he leaned to her ear and whispered, "This isn't just another mission for me. I love you Nikita. I want this to be real." 

She pulled back and looked at him in the eye. What she saw was pure truth. She saw the love that was in his eyes as well as hers. 

"I love you too." 

Joseph watched the couple exchanging vows. He had seen the chemistry between them. He had never seen such passion in his life. He was in a life of selling weapons to known terrorist groups. The only passion any of them ever had was a passion for death. 

After the service they headed for a white limo that was waiting for them. It took them back to their honeymoon suite. As she walked up to the door and opened it she was swept off of her feet and carried inside. Taken back but certainly happy Nikita just wrapped her arms around his neck. Once inside he sat her down on the bed and leaned down on top of her. They began to kiss until Nikita pulled away breathless. 

"Michael, Did you mean what you said about this not just being another mission for you?" 

"You better believe it." 

That was all she needed to know. Michael's hands were on the buttons of her dress undoing one by one. Kissing her as he went the more the dress opened the lower the kisses got. As his hands worked on her clothes, her hands worked on his. She was running her hands over his back slowly grazing it with her fingernails. Running them over his back down to his tight butt and back up again. They mostly lingered on his butt. Soon the dress was gone and so was the tux. 

"Wait." Nikita said. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I have a surprise. Thanks to Madeline." 

Nikita disappeared into the bathroom with a small suitcase. After about ten minutes she came back out. Michael stared at her. Again she was breath taking. She wore a white silk nightgown that went all the way down to the floor. It was lace at the top with a opening that went nearly to her thigh. 

"So what do you think? White. Sweet and pure." She said as a joke. But Michael was not joking. 

He got up off the bed and walked over to her. 

"You are sweet, (kiss) pure, (kiss) and innocent. (kiss) You always have been. (kiss) You belong in nothing but white." (kiss) 

He laid her down on the bed. Their actions got a little more intimate trying to please each other's desires before actually making love. Once their basic needs were met they began to make love. The night was passionate. 

The next day Michael woke Nikita up to get ready for the first business meeting. Both dressed in business suits and they left to meet Parks. Michael was first to walk into the office. As soon as he saw them both he got a strange look on his face. 

"Didn't I see the two of you in the park yesterday?" Parks asked. 

Nikita smiled and nodded her head. Michael let a smile cross his face as well. 

"Well let's get this started Mr. and Mrs. Alexander. I have heard lots of good things about you. I look forward to working with you. Or having you work with me I should say." Parks said as they started the meeting. 

Parks knew nothing of the fact that both of his 'technical advisors' knew about the weapons trade. 

After the meeting Michael took Nikita to eat at a very nice restaurant. Neither of them had ever eaten there before so they decided to give it a try. Nikita ordered a steak as did Michael. He also ordered a bottle of wine. The cost of the wine was $128.00. Nikita nearly passed out seeing the price, but nothing was as much of a shock to her as when she saw the steaks that they had ordered. Her steak was about 1 and 1/2 inches square. Very, very tiny. 

Nikita started looking around and then leaned over and looked around the bottom of the table and back up again. Michael was just staring at her like she had gone crazy. 

"What in the world are you doing?" Michael asked. 

"I am looking for the rest of my food. This can't be all there is to it." Nikita teased. 

"I know what you mean." Michael said lifting up his plate. His was even smaller than hers. Nikita could not help but laugh. 

Once they got over the shock of the size of their food they ate it. It took all of two minutes and they had eaten it slow. They drank the wine and talked. After about thirty minutes the waitress brought the bill. Nikita picked it up and almost choked. The price of the dinner and wine was $212.84 for the two of them. Michael picked it up and pulled out his Section credit card and paid the bill. He figured why not eat the best (or at least a place that thinks they are the best) and make Section pay for it. 

After they left the restaurant they walked arm in arm to the car. When they were about to the car someone jumped out and held a gun on them demanding money. It was a kid no more than 14 years only. Michael looked at Nikita for a minute and then decided to teach the boy a lesson. He took a quick look around as saw no one watching. So he turned quickly taking the hand with the gun in it not letting him pull the trigger. (Something that he had done to Nikita before.) The boy was surprised by this, but when Michael picked him up off the ground the poor kid looked as thought he was about to have a heart attack. 

"You need to watch who you pull a gun on next time. This is hazardous to you health. I know people that have gone to prison for murder and died in there." Michael said as he turned to Nikita who had a slight smirk on her face. When Michael let the kid go he never saw someone run that fast. He was gone from sight in seconds. 

"They are getting younger and younger. Aren't they Michael?" Nikita said with a sad expression. "Maybe you scared him into stopping before it is to late." 

"He would not have hurt us if he had shot us with this thing. That is for sure." Michael said. 

"I know that you have been shot more than me, but when I get shot it ALWAYS hurts." 

"This wouldn't have." 

"Why?" 

"It is a water gun." 

"Great. Young, dangerous 'AND' stupid." 

"Do you want to go and get a burger. That thing was so small that I felt like I just swallowed a meatball." 

So they went and got a Checkers burger and fries. Then decided to head back to the hotel. Nikita was the first one to say something as she looked out the back windshield. 

"We have a tag. It is a black Lincoln Town car. I believe it has been following us since we left Checkers. It could have been even before that." 

Michael went and did the usual maneuvers to see if it was a tag or a car going the same way. He sped up and he went in circles, but after everything the car still kept up with them. They knew who had sent it. It was Parks . He wanted to make sure they did not do anything like report to work at the FBI or something like that. He didn't know if they knew anything about his little business. 

Once at the hotel the car went on by, but not before giving them one last look-over. They went up stairs and got ready for bed. It was late and they were tired. They went and curled up in each others arms and fell asleep. They were not bothered by the tag because he knew that there was not way that he was going to find out about them. 

(A. N. Let me know if you like it enough to read some more. There is more where this came from.... 


	2. Slipping into The Part...

Nikita's back was right up against Michael's chest. Every once in a while she would scoot up a little closer. This woke Michael up, but he didn't mind. He put his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him still. Once he did she stopped moving. It felt so good to have Nikita up against him that he let his hand travel up to her shoulder and make its way down to her hand. He ran his fingers through hers and then back up her arm to her shoulder and on to her neck. He began kissing as he went. He let his hands travel over her body discarding clothing as he went. He had thought that she was never going to wake up, but the truth was that she had been awake since she started wiggling. She was just going to see exactly how far he would go to wake her up. 

Right as he was slipping her out of her panties she turned over on her back still pretending to be asleep. She had her hands up above her head giving him a full view of all she had. He knew when she did that that she was awake. He got a big smile on his face and leaned back. She noticed that he had stopped so she opened her eyes just a little bit to see him staring at her. 

"How long have you been awake?" Michael asked. 

"Long enough." 

Michael gave her an evil grin and went back to what he was doing before. The feel of his fingers on her body was so intense that it nearly pushed her over the edge, but every time that would come close to happening he would stop. 

"I never knew you were such a tease." She said breathlessly. 

He didn't say a word. He just continued with his enjoyment of her. He did not stop until she was where she could hardly breathe. Then he lifted his body up, placing it gently on hers and they began to make love. He was so tender and loving. He was the only person who had ever been so gentle with her. 

After they used up all the energy they had they got up and took a shower. While Nikita was in the shower Michael ordered room service. He ordered a little of everything. He wanted to make sure that she was completely satisfied. When she came out of the bathroom she saw all the food and was thankful because she was starving. 

She had never had such a wonderful time in her life. She wished that she could trap this moment in time and keep it forever, but she knew that as soon as this mission was over that they would have to go back the way things used to be. She knew that she could always remember it in her heart and she would always treasure this memory. 

After breakfast they had an appointment with Parks. Nikita did not want to go in and have to worry with the mission today. 

"So, How are you doing this morning?" Parks asked. 

"We are doing pretty good. We weren't able to get much sleep but other than that we are perfect." Nikita said. 

"Good. So let us get down to business." 

Nikita hated these stupid business meetings. Michael was able to keep up with Parks but she was always losing her concentration and getting behind. So she just shut up and let Michael run the meeting and act as his 'support'. Parks did not mind much. Because he was staring at her more that he was looking at Michael. Nikita noticed this too and began to get uncomfortable. Michael could sense her unease and put his hand on her knee as he was talking. She smiled back at him and Parks seemed to get his attention back to Michael for at least a few minutes. 

She was so glad to get out of that office and Parks constant staring. Michael took her hand as they walked out of the office and pulled her into a chair. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing that has not happened before." 

"What is it?" 

"I just hate that guy staring at me like he is doing. I don't like him and that makes it even worse, but don't worry. I can handle it." She said and leaned her head against him. 

"Let's go back to the hotel. We need to contact Madeline and you can get away from old eagle eyes in there." He said as he escorted her out. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"So what do you have for me?" Madeline asked over the computer. 

"Parks has invited us to his house for the weekend as sort of a 'Welcome to the Company" thing. We should have a chance to get into his files while we are there. I will contact you as soon as we get anything further." He severed the connection with Madeline and turned to Nikita. "I want you to stay close to me so that idiot doesn't bother you." 

"Michael, I can take care of myself. You don't have to protect me." 

"Yes I do. You're my wife. You will always have my protection. I promise you that." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. She was stunned. 

"I love you Michael. I don't what is going to happen after this mission is over. So I want you to know now that I do love you. I always will." 

"I was thinking about what would happen after the mission. I wanted to ask you something. Madeline never told us that we had to get a divorce when we got back. I was wondering if you wanted to stay married. If she tries to make us get divorced then we will just make her think that we did." 

"Yes. I would love to. What brought this on?" 

"You did. I love you. I finally realized that. I have loved you a long time." 

Michael came and sat on the bed beside her and kissed her. Slowly they sunk down on the bed and began kissing harder, but after a few minutes he stopped and pulled her up further up on the bed and just held her in his arms. That is the way they stayed for over an hour. Just talking. 

"So when do we leave to go to his house?" Nikita asked. 

"In about two hours. We should be able to get the files the first night and then we can leave." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"I am so glad that you could join me at my house. I hope you have a good time this weekend." Parks said. 

"Thank you. I am sure we will." Michael said. This would be a wonderful weekend if they could get the info without any problems. 

"Why don't you get into your swimsuits and come for a swim?" Parks said. 

Nikita knew exactly why he wanted them to come for a swim and she did not want to be stared at again but she knew that they had to act like they were enjoying themselves. 

"We don't have any bathing suits." Michael said as an excuse. 

"I always have some here. You can go into the pool house and put them on." 

They walked in and there were two little rooms there. One had men's bathing suits and the other had women's. As they started dressing Michael heard Nikita mumbling in the room next to him. He strained real hard to hear what she was saying. 

"I can't believe this. It figures. I should have known with a guy like him. Of all the perverts. I can't wait till we are able to leave." 

"Nikita, Are you all right? What are you talking about?" 

"See for yourself." She said as she walked out of the little room. 

Michael was surprised when she walked out in a black two piece bathing suit. It was high cut thong bottoms and a very small top. Just barely enough to cover anything. 

"There wasn't anything that would cover up more?" 

"This one covered more than any of them. You should see the red one." Nikita said as she leaned back and pulled out the red one. It looked a lot like an outfit of Cher's. It resembled tape. That was about how much it would have covered too. NOTHING. 

"Yes, I see what you mean. Don't worry. Just stay right with me. You will still get looked at but he will know that you are mine." 

"Ohhhh. Possessive, Are we?" She giggled. 

They walked out and sure enough Parks eyes were glued to Nikita. She took great pleasure in walking up to Michael and putting her arm around him as he did the same thing to her. He could not blame Parks on this account though. Nikita looked wonderful, but he also knew that Parks better not try anything more than looking. 

Michael eased into the water but Nikita dove in. Michael was to her side in seconds. He had his arms around her and gave her a big kiss. They continued to swim around and play around not even paying attention to Parks. After a couple hours of pool play they went to their room. The first thing they saw was a camera. They knew that as they made love tonight they would be watched. 

After dinner they said their goodnights and departed from Parks to head to their room. They began to get undressed. Michael stood in front of her so that Parks could not see her naked body. She was the first to get undressed and then she got under the covers and then he finished getting undressed and joined her. He held her for a few minutes and leaned to her pulled her on top of him and whispered, "This might not be easy doing it in front of him." 

Nikita was looking up and down his body. "Oh, It's not too hard." 

She realized where her eyes were when she said that. So did Michael. She turned blood red when he looked up at her. "Thanks a lot. I'm sorry, He just hasn't had time to warm up." 

They got to laughing and had a 'hard' time stopping, but once they did. They began to make love. First he started kissing her one the neck then he let his lips run down over her chest and on her stomach. Then he brought his mouth back up to meet hers. The feeling of Michael was erotic enough, but the things that he did. He had learned many things in his years of Section. Nikita never thought that she would have anything to thank Section for until they made love. He had it down to an art and he did the exact things he did on the Armel mission. He made sure that Parks could see nothing of Nikita. Her body was only for him to see. No one else. 

Parks was a few rooms down fuming. He sat there cursing at the monitor. He realized that they must have seen the camera. He would just have to wait until Nikita was alone before he would see what he wanted. 

As soon as they figured that everyone was asleep Michael eased out of bed and told Nikita to stay there. He left the room as silently as he could. He was heading towards Parks office. Once he got in there he started the sequence to get the records copied. As he did so he was looking around and saw the security monitor. He looked at the different one when he saw the one with Nikita in it. She looked so beautiful laying there. Then out of the corner of the camera he saw a shadow and then the monitor went black. The sequence was complete and he took off towards the room. When he got to the door he stopped long enough to listen. He heard Nikita make a loud gasping noise as if she had the wind knocked out of her. He kicked the door open and saw Parks on the floor holding his groin. Nikita was on her knees on the bed grinning. 

"Ouch! Oh man I bet that hurt." Nikita teased. "You should watch whose bed you climb into next time." Then she saw Michael. And she said as if everything was all right. "Hey there Michael, Look who come to visit." 

Michael walked over and picked Parks up and pushed him up against the wall. They had what they needed and they could leave but Michael was going to get one hit in before they left. Once he did they left. They had the information and they were heading back to Section. 

The whole way there Nikita looked out of the window and did not say a word. She was afraid of what was going to happen when they got back. 

Only time will tell. 

End of Part 2 

**PART 3 OF 7**

Michael was the first to walk into Section but Nikita was close behind. They headed off to Madeline's office. Nikita wanted to get the debrief over as soon as possible so she could go home, hopefully with Michael. 

"So the mission ran smoothly?" Madeline asked. 

"We really didn't have any problems. It was easy. I don't think that he ever suspected a thing." Nikita said. 

"That's good. I will go over the information tonight. You can go on home for now. I will call you in if I need you." 

Nikita stood up and started to walk out with Michael when she heard Madeline's voice again. She was so scared that she would say something about their marriage. Instead she laughed a little (which is a lot for Madeline). "So I heard what you did to Parks. I guess he will have second thoughts before climbing into another woman's bed. " She smiled and dismissed them. 

After they left the room Nikita let out a deep sigh. She didn't have to worry with Madeline today. She didn't want to have to get a divorce from Michael. She refused to. 

Well weeks passed and Madeline never brought up the marriage. So Nikita let it go also. She was not going to give her a reason to bring it up and she was also glad that she did not have to deal with Parks anymore but there was a new recruit that was just as bad if not worse. His name was Nathan Daniels. He followed her around a lot, but he had not messed with her. Yet. 

One day Nathan was over talking to Walter when Nikita walked over. Walter did his normal flirting with her she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. She had a wiggle as she walked that everyone noticed. Michael loved it. Walter watched it every chance he got but when he saw Nathan staring at her so intensely he turned to him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"Do what?" Nathan asked. Still not taking his eyes off her. 

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You better leave Nikita alone. She's Michael's." 

"So what do I care that she is Michael's. I don't see a ring on her finger." 

"You better listen to me and stay away from her." Walter said as a warning and then walked off. He didn't like that guy. 

During the next mission she was standing over by the door watching as their target was meeting with his supplier. Everyone was suppose to remain silent but all of a sudden Nikita heard someone beside her. She turned to see Nathan there. He had broke position and she tried to make him go back but he refused. They began arguing about it. Nikita tried to make him go back again, but still to no avail. The supplier saw them and became suspicious and began to fire of them. Michael took off shooting the supplier and the buyer with tranq darts. (This would have to be done the hard way.) Once he got to Nikita she was unconscious. Michael was furious. 

"Abort. Abort. Pick up the target and supplier and bring them back to Section." He picked her up and carried her to transport. Once she was in there she started to come to. She went to sit up and this awful pain hit her right in the temples. She winced and laid back down. "Ouch!" 

"You hit your head. Stay lying down till we get to Section. " Michael said as he stared down at her. He was always trying to protect her and when she gets hurt he thinks that it is his fault. When they pulled into Section Michael was the first one out. Then he helped Nikita out. He sat her down in a chair and turned to Nathan. He was going to try to get past Michael, but he didn't make it. 

"You never leave your position during a mission unless you are told to. You broke position, causing attention to come to you, thereby putting Nikita in danger and causing the mission to fail. You will not go unpunished for this one." Michael said and went back to Nikita's side. 

Madeline had already been told of what had happened. They were now only going to be able to get a small amount of information out of them. They were not going to be able to get the top suppliers through them. They were going to have to start all over again. 

Michael forced Nikita to be seen in Medlab. She did it, but she still fought about it the whole way. Michael knew that she had to get checked since she did hit it hard enough to knock her unconscious. They made her stay the night just for observation. 

After she got out of Medlab he told her that he was going to take her home, but he drove the opposite way. 

"I thought that you were going to take me home." Nikita said. 

"I am. Welcome home." 

"Who lives here?" 

"I do. Now you do too. Walter and Birkoff helped me move your things in last night." Michael said with a smile. 

"Oh Michael." Nikita nearly jumped into his arms. That was when she remembered the dizziness that she has been having and she almost hit the ground. Luckily, Michael caught her just in time. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm perfect." 

"Yes. You are." Michael said as he kissed her. 

Right after Michael gave her the grand tour of the house his cell phone rang. It was Madeline. He had to come in. 

Madeline was waiting for him when he walked into Section. 

"I want you to talk to Nathan. He is being put in abeyance. I want him to know the rules and exactly what happens when you don't follow the rules." Madeline had a smile on her face. She knew that Michael was going to enjoy this. After all he was the one who had put Nikita in danger. 

Michael nodded and walked into the white room. He had a smile of his face when he saw Nathan. He thought he was some big shot tough guy so he was not scared of Michael. He would be after this was over with though. 

"I told you earlier today that when you are told to stay in position, you don't move. " Michael came and back handed him across the face. It cause Nathan to stumble but he recovered quickly. 

"You do not put your fellow operatives in danger." Then he punched him in the stomach. 

"You are supposed to stay where you are told and not get the target's attention. " He smashed his knee. 

"We are ghosts. We are not to be seen." Michael kicked him in the back. 

"The next time you put my wife or the mission in jeopardy. I will not be this easy on you." Michael walked out leaving Nathan unconscious on the floor. "I think he gets the picture now. I don't think we will have any more problems with him." 

"Yes. I guess not." She said with a small smile on her face. "So how is Nikita?" 

"She's fine. She is still a bit dizzy." 

"Yes, She will be after hitting it so hard." 

"I was just finishing up showing her the house when you called." 

"Does she like it?" 

"I think she does. I am going to show her all the security systems when I get home so that she will know how to work them." 

"I hope you are happy like this. You will have to keep it secret from Operations until I have a chance to talk to him." Madeline said. 

"Oh I am happy. I am happy with her. Thank you for your help." 

"I owed you. You saved my life." 

"Will you do me one more small favor?" Michael asked. 

"I will try. What is it?" 

"Don't tell her that the marriage part of the mission was all my idea." 

"Don't you think she should know?" 

"She will. Don't worry." 

Let me know what you think. Do you want more? 


	3. She belongs to Michael!

Michael was the first to walk into Section but Nikita was close behind. They headed off to Madeline's office. Nikita wanted to get the debrief over as soon as possible so she could go home, hopefully with Michael. 

"So the mission ran smoothly?" Madeline asked. 

"We really didn't have any problems. It was easy. I don't think that he ever suspected a thing." Nikita said. 

"That's good. I will go over the information tonight. You can go on home for now. I will call you in if I need you." 

Nikita stood up and started to walk out with Michael when she heard Madeline's voice again. She was so scared that she would say something about their marriage. Instead she laughed a little (which is a lot for Madeline). "So I heard what you did to Parks. I guess he will have second thoughts before climbing into another woman's bed. " She smiled and dismissed them. 

After they left the room Nikita let out a deep sigh. She didn't have to worry with Madeline today. She didn't want to have to get a divorce from Michael. She refused to. 

Well weeks passed and Madeline never brought up the marriage. So Nikita let it go also. She was not going to give her a reason to bring it up and she was also glad that she did not have to deal with Parks anymore but there was a new recruit that was just as bad if not worse. His name was Nathan Daniels. He followed her around a lot, but he had not messed with her. Yet. 

One day Nathan was over talking to Walter when Nikita walked over. Walter did his normal flirting with her she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. She had a wiggle as she walked that everyone noticed. Michael loved it. Walter watched it every chance he got but when he saw Nathan staring at her so intensely he turned to him. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"Do what?" Nathan asked. Still not taking his eyes off her. 

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You better leave Nikita alone. She's Michael's." 

"So what do I care that she is Michael's. I don't see a ring on her finger." 

"You better listen to me and stay away from her." Walter said as a warning and then walked off. He didn't like that guy. 

During the next mission she was standing over by the door watching as their target was meeting with his supplier. Everyone was suppose to remain silent but all of a sudden Nikita heard someone beside her. She turned to see Nathan there. He had broke position and she tried to make him go back but he refused. They began arguing about it. Nikita tried to make him go back again, but still to no avail. The supplier saw them and became suspicious and began to fire of them. Michael took off shooting the supplier and the buyer with tranq darts. (This would have to be done the hard way.) Once he got to Nikita she was unconscious. Michael was furious. 

"Abort. Abort. Pick up the target and supplier and bring them back to Section." He picked her up and carried her to transport. Once she was in there she started to come to. She went to sit up and this awful pain hit her right in the temples. She winced and laid back down. "Ouch!" 

"You hit your head. Stay lying down till we get to Section. " Michael said as he stared down at her. He was always trying to protect her and when she gets hurt he thinks that it is his fault. When they pulled into Section Michael was the first one out. Then he helped Nikita out. He sat her down in a chair and turned to Nathan. He was going to try to get past Michael, but he didn't make it. 

"You never leave your position during a mission unless you are told to. You broke position, causing attention to come to you, thereby putting Nikita in danger and causing the mission to fail. You will not go unpunished for this one." Michael said and went back to Nikita's side. 

Madeline had already been told of what had happened. They were now only going to be able to get a small amount of information out of them. They were not going to be able to get the top suppliers through them. They were going to have to start all over again. 

Michael forced Nikita to be seen in Medlab. She did it, but she still fought about it the whole way. Michael knew that she had to get checked since she did hit it hard enough to knock her unconscious. They made her stay the night just for observation. 

After she got out of Medlab he told her that he was going to take her home, but he drove the opposite way. 

"I thought that you were going to take me home." Nikita said. 

"I am. Welcome home." 

"Who lives here?" 

"I do. Now you do too. Walter and Birkoff helped me move your things in last night." Michael said with a smile. 

"Oh Michael." Nikita nearly jumped into his arms. That was when she remembered the dizziness that she has been having and she almost hit the ground. Luckily, Michael caught her just in time. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm perfect." 

"Yes. You are." Michael said as he kissed her. 

Right after Michael gave her the grand tour of the house his cell phone rang. It was Madeline. He had to come in. 

Madeline was waiting for him when he walked into Section. 

"I want you to talk to Nathan. He is being put in abeyance. I want him to know the rules and exactly what happens when you don't follow the rules." Madeline had a smile on her face. She knew that Michael was going to enjoy this. After all he was the one who had put Nikita in danger. 

Michael nodded and walked into the white room. He had a smile of his face when he saw Nathan. He thought he was some big shot tough guy so he was not scared of Michael. He would be after this was over with though. 

"I told you earlier today that when you are told to stay in position, you don't move. " Michael came and back handed him across the face. It cause Nathan to stumble but he recovered quickly. 

"You do not put your fellow operatives in danger." Then he punched him in the stomach. 

"You are supposed to stay where you are told and not get the target's attention. " He smashed his knee. 

"We are ghosts. We are not to be seen." Michael kicked him in the back. 

"The next time you put my wife or the mission in jeopardy. I will not be this easy on you." Michael walked out leaving Nathan unconscious on the floor. "I think he gets the picture now. I don't think we will have any more problems with him." 

"Yes. I guess not." She said with a small smile on her face. "So how is Nikita?" 

"She's fine. She is still a bit dizzy." 

"Yes, She will be after hitting it so hard." 

"I was just finishing up showing her the house when you called." 

"Does she like it?" 

"I think she does. I am going to show her all the security systems when I get home so that she will know how to work them." 

"I hope you are happy like this. You will have to keep it secret from Operations until I have a chance to talk to him." Madeline said. 

"Oh I am happy. I am happy with her. Thank you for your help." 

"I owed you. You saved my life." 

"Will you do me one more small favor?" Michael asked. 

"I will try. What is it?" 

"Don't tell her that the marriage part of the mission was all my idea." 

"Don't you think she should know?" 

"She will. Don't worry." 


	4. I hate Medlab!

Nikita waited for over an hour for Michael. She was so tired and wanted to go to sleep. But she wanted to wait for him to get home first. So she sat on the couch and waited a little while longer. 

It was nearly midnight when Michael came in the front door. He walked into the living room and saw her asleep on the couch. She was curled up in a little ball. He walked over and picked her up. It woke her up but she only opened her eyes long enough to see Michael's face and she put her arms around him and nuzzled his neck and went back to sleep. He took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed and began to take off her shoes and socks. Then her pants and shirt. Then he got undressed and got into bed next to her. As soon as she felt him behind her she flipped over and put her head on his chest and her leg over his. He was soon sleeping as well as she. 

Nikita woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. It was such a peaceful sound. She could never remember a time she had felt so at peace. Or ever hearing birds chirp. Then she remembered why. She was still in Michael's arms. She barely remembered him picking her up and bringing her to bed, but she did remember how gentle he was with her. How gentle he always was. She moved a little and Michael began to stir beside her. 

"Good Morning." Michael said as he turned to look at his beautiful wife. 

"It's a very good morning." she said. "Why did you get in so late last night?" 

"I had to take care of a problem." 

"So what did you do to Nathan?" 

"How did you know it was him?" 

"I didn't. Now I do." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her. 

"I just explained to him some of the rules of Section One. I think the lesson went well. I pretty sure that he will remember the rules now." 

They had to get up and head into Section. This day they really, really didn't want to go in, but they had no choice. So Nikita threw on a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was surprised when Michael dressed in black jeans and a emerald green shirt. He looked beautiful in colors. For that matter he looked good in anything. Or nothing. 

Michael walked into his office and Nikita walked to Birkoff's desk. 

"So, What's going on today? Any hot missions happening?" 

"You know that the only way that you are going to find out about that is to wait and see if you are called in for a briefing. I can't tell you anything ahead of time." 

"Ohhhh Birkoff. Look what I got." She said as she pulled out a small bag of oreos. Then she started swinging them from side to side as though she was trying to hypnotize him. "Just a little info and they are all yours." 

He jerked them out of her hand before she could take them away. "No, There are no missions as of right now, but there is going to be a briefing sometime this evening. I'm not sure of what time. Madeline is supposed to let me know something later." 

"Well you are going to let me know if you hear anything right?" 

"If you bring another bag of oreos with you." 

Before he could say anything else she pulled another small package of oreos out of her bag and began to wave them in front of him as she walked away. 

Birkoff decided that if he had to make up a mission he would to get those oreos. He looked at her retreating figure still holding the bag of the double stuffed oreos up in the air. 

"Tease." He yelled out to her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking. 

"So what are you doing this morning Walter?" 

"Waiting to see you. You're what brightens up my day. I can't start off my day without a big dose of sugar, Sugar." Nikita smiled and walked out back to Michael's office. 

"I thought that I would come to visit. What are you up to?" Nikita said as she walked over to his desk. 

"I am trying to get this report done. I will be done in just a minute and then we can talk." Nikita nodded and so Michael finished his report. 

Michael was about to start his conversation with Nikita when a voice came out of the speaker on his desk. "Briefing in ten minutes. " Birkoff said. 

On the way to he briefing room Nikita laid the oreos on Birkoff's chair. They joined up with him and Walter. When they walked into the briefing room all they saw was Operations and Madeline. There were no other operatives but the six of them. As soon as they all sat down the briefing began. 

"This is Christopher Martin. He is known to have been the cause of at least twelve car bombings in the past two weeks." When he paused Nikita took the chance to ask a question. 

"We usually don't go after the car bombers. Why this one?" 

"We are going after this one because the people that he has been killing have been political officials. There is a number of them that signed a paper saying that they were going to try for peace. So far he has been killing them in order on the list. So that is how we are going to have to catch him. His next target will be a young woman named Avery Phillips. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Nikita will go in to replace her." Michael did not like this setup at all. 

"Wouldn't it be easier to get someone from abeyance? Because this is a dangerous mission. We don't know when he will place the bomb. " 

"I have done my homework on this material. I know what I am doing. Nikita will go in and take Avery's place. We will catch him before he has a chance to hurt any one else, but we need to get this done now. Before it is to late." 

Once Nikita went over the mission about ten times she went to talk to Walter. 

"So, uhh, Do you think that it is going to be dangerous on this mission that I am going on?" 

"I'm not sure, but I don't like the idea of you getting put in the middle of it." 

"I'm not really happy to hear it either. Michael is down right upset. He thinks that the man might have already planted it." 

"Well I have got something for you to take with you. This looks like any other beeper. Its job is to warn you when a bomb is near. It causes it to explode so that you are still a safe distance away. It is still in the testing stage so you still need to be careful." 

Nikita took the beeper and hooked it onto her jeans and went to see Michael. He was still worried about the mission, but he had no way to stop it. At least he would be close by at all times. He still felt too far away. She kissed him and reassured him that she was going to be all right. She gave him a quick smile and an "I love you," and headed to transport. She had to leave two hours before him. 

Nikita was sitting in her office. (Avery's office) Waiting to hear anything about Christopher that would help on the mission. It was not until it was about time to leave did she received a phone call. It was Michael. 

"We found him on the third lever parking garage, but he was able to get away from us. We're looking for him again. We should find him soon. He can't get too far. We checked the car and it doesn't have any sort of devices on it. You are safe to leave. " 

Nikita thanked him and headed out to the car when she got a real uneasy feeling about something. She looked around to see the person that was watching her, but she saw nothing and figured out that it was probably one of her fellow operatives sent to protect her. Then the closer she got to it the more scared she got. Just as she was about to the car her beeper started to going off. She was only ten feet away from the car so she turned to run but it was to late. It blew before she was a safe distance away. There was a small guy in the shadows laughing and Walter grabbed him. It was Christopher Martin. 

Michael ran to Nikita who was motionless on the ground. As Michael got to her side he heard her moan. She was scraped up but she looked to have no other injuries. She came to after only a few minutes. She looked up at Michael. "We have got to talk to Ops about these missions. I just don't think this is gonna work. I don't like blowing up. It hurts." 

"Let's go get you to Medlab." 

"I'm not going to Medlab." 

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not." 

"Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Are." 

"Not." 

"Are, are, are." 

"NOT, NOT, NOT." 

Birkoff and Walter sat in the van and laughed. They sounded like two children fighting. They knew that Nikita was all right by the way she sounded. Then again she would fight going to Medlab even if she was on her death bed. 

Once back to Section they disembarked the van and Nikita headed the opposite way of Medlab. Michael simply went after her and waited till she turned around and then he leaned down and picked her up and put her on his shoulder and carried her to get checked out. 

Walter heard a few threats as walked with her on his shoulder. "Michael. The first gun I get I am going to shoot you with it. There will be no where that you can hide because I will find you. We live together remember. Just wait and see." 

Right about that time the doors to Medlab closed behind them. Walter knew that Michael was going to catch hell when Nikita got out of Medlab. She was furious with him. Michael went back that night to check on her and the doctor told him that she needed to stay the night for observation. She was still mad when Michael walked in and told her that she had to stay. 

"I will on one condition." 

"What's that?" Michael asked. 

"Come here." 

As soon as he was close enough to her she hauled back and punched him right in the face. He stumbled backwards for a minute and smiled at her reply. 

"See. Now I feel so much better. I love you sweetheart." 

"I love you too. See you in the morning. I am going to put some ice on this before it starts to swell. Bye Darling." 

"You will be here first thing in the morning to pick me up won't you?" 

"Maybe if I can see out of this eye tomorrow." 

"I will be waiting for you." She said as he walked out the door. ".....in my dreams." 

(A.N. Let me know what you think of it so far. Do you want more? I love to hear your imput... Thanks for the reviews TLB and Josephine78. I hope that you continue to enjoy it.) 


	5. Michael and Nikita In Abeyance?

Nikita laid awake for most of the night thinking of Michael. He was always there for her and he always tried to take care of her, but she could not deny that when she punched him for bringing her in Medlab that it did not make her feel better. She warned him, but he did not listen. Once she finally went to sleep her dreams were filled with her one true love. He was always on her mind. The feelings she felt when she was in his arms was so full of love. 

Michael laid in bed staring at the ceiling but only saw Nikita. He was seeing her beautiful eyes as she stared at him. He saw her face as they made love and he mostly remembered her face the first time that he told her that he loved her. The thoughts of her let him drift into a very peaceful rest. 

When Nikita woke up it was to the beautiful sight of Michael. He was sitting in a chair at the end of her bed. Just staring at her as he often did. 

"What are you doing here this early?" 

"I came to rescue you from the horrible confines of Medlab and I figured if I didn't that you would hit me again." He got a smile that nearly matched hers. 

As they left Walter walked over and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling this morning Sugar?" 

"I feel as though nothing happened, but I think Michael will remember this trip to Medlab for a while." 

"You're telling me." Michael said as he rubbed his cheek. "The next time that you have to go to Medlab, I am going to let them take you." 

Walter walked away from the sight of them. He could not stop seeing Nikita punching Michael in his mind. She did have a temper on her when she wanted it. 

Michael took her home an made her breakfast. She hated it that he was a better cook that she was. Then she figured that it would keep her from having to do all the cooking. She sat on the couch until the food was ready. She just sat there watching Michael. The sight of him was enough to keep her happy. 

"Do you like it? " Michael asked. 

"You know the answer to that. I love your cooking." 

"I am going to have to run into Section for a little while this morning. I will try to be home as soon as I can. I want you to rest." He kissed her on the top of her head and grabbed his jacket and left. 

Nikita did as he asked and went and stretched out on the couch and put a movie in the VCR. She watched it until she fell asleep. As she slept she saw her and Michael walking along the beach. It was a beautiful day. They sat and watched the waves fall onto the sand. He held her as they watched the day turn into night. The fire that they made burning bright in front of them. As they laid back on the cover she was grabbed as was Michael by some operatives from the Section. As she yelled at them trying to find out why they were doing this they just said that they were not allowed to be together, not allowed the happiness. They dragged her away from him and as hard as they tried to get to each other they could not seem to break away from their captures. As Michael was pulled out of sight she heard him yell her name. He said it over and over. She was crying and she screamed back, "Don't take Michael away from me. Please, let him stay." She heard him calling her name again. 

"Nikita. Nikita. Wake up baby. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." Only then did Nikita realize that she was dreaming. She lifted up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"They got you and took you away. They said that we could not be together." 

"No one is going to stop us from being together. I won't leave you." He held her tight. "No one has the power to pull us apart." 

They talked for a while. He finally got her calmed down. The dream was so real to her that it left her shaking with fear that some one would get Michael and take him away from her. 

"What did you have to go into Section for?" She asked after she began to feel better. 

"We have another mission coming up. Madeline asked me if I thought that you were well enough to go on this mission. I told her that I believed that you were, but I wanted to see how you were feeling this morning before I said that it would be OK for you to go. I wanted to see what you wanted to do." 

"I would rather go. I can't stand it when you are on a mission without me. I like to be where I can see that you are all right." 

"Are you sure that you are up to it? I don't want to see you pushing yourself." 

"We will be starting in one hour. Madeline said that we will be going in alone. She told me to tell you what was going on. There is a mole in Section. She does not know who can be trusted. It was Operations that picked us to go. She knows that she can trust Birkoff and Walter but they are currently working on another mission. So it will only be the two of us. We will be staying in Section. Everyone is going to be told that we screwed up on a mission and was put in abeyance. We are going to act as if we are going to go after Operations. The rumor is that they are after him. Hopefully whoever it is will come to us for help. You understand that whoever it is will be canceled. No matter who they are." 

"I know. I just hope that it is not anyone that I am friends with. Because I don't think that I could do it if it is." 

"If it is, You just let me handle it. All right. There is one more thing. Madeline talked to Operations about us. He said that if we are able to pull of this mission successfully that we would be allowed to stay together. Without any disruption from either of them." 

"If we don't succeed." 

Michael didn't answer. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they were not able to get the one responsible for the threats. 

They headed into Section and when they entered the door they were grabbed by two men and escorted to restricted quarters. Which means that they are not allowed to leave Section. They were split up and not allowed to be together. Operations figured that this would make it better because the people planning the hit on him would take to Michael knowing his relationship with Nikita. And knowing Michael would do anything to get back to Nikita. When Michael was wondering around in Section a man came up to him. 

"Is it true that you and Nikita were put in abeyance?" 

"Yes and they will not let me see her. They will not even let her out of quarters the same time as me. I am going to get that bastard for this." Michael said playing his part and looking up towards Operations office. Although he did feel like this a lot of the time when Ops would interfere with his relationship with Nikita. 

"If you are really serious about this I know someone that would be willing to help you." 

"I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of him on my own." 

"Trust me this person will be happy to help." 

"Who is it?" 

"I will bring him by this evening." 

Michael phoned Madeline telling her about the meet and got off the phone before their conversation could be picked up by anyone watching him. Because the only people that knew the truth was Madeline, Operations, Walter, Birkoff and the two of them. Not even the guards outside of the quarters knew. 

As Michael was waiting in one of the hallways that was hardly ever occupied he saw who it was coming towards him. It was a guy that he had worked on many missions with. His name was Eric Hilton. A man that he called his friend. All of a sudden he felt regret that he would have to kill his friend. That evening Eric said that he would help him break Nikita out. Michael knew that Nikita would have her gun that Madeline took to her when she told her about the plan. So he was not worried about putting her in danger when he brought her out. Once Nikita was brought out of her quarters Eric got them out of Section. 

"Now this is what we are going to do. I am one of five People that know about this. It is you, Nikita, Jason O'Rourke, Kate Mason and me. We have been planning this for a while. It was not until we found out about you that we tried to pull it off. We are going to come back tonight as he is leaving Section and get him then." 

"No we aren't." Michael said as he lifted the gun to aim at Eric. 

"You bastard. You double-crossed me." 

"You know what the punishment is for this sort of treason." Michael said. 

"Death." Eric answered. "Well go ahead. Do it." 

Michael had the gun cocked and ready but could not bring himself to pull the trigger. As much as he wanted to. He knew if he didn't what could happen. Nikita knew what he was feeling so she pulled out her gun and pulled the trigger before Michael had a chance to. She knew that Michael would never forgive himself for killing a friend. After leaving Eric they headed towards the other members of this little group. They were all taken to an interrogation room and questioned by Madeline before they were disposed of. 

That night they were called into Operations office. Madeline was already there. She had a smile one her face as did Operations. 

"I am very pleased with your performance on this mission. I will allow this relationship to continue. But I don't want to hear of anything interfering with your missions. Is that understood?" When they both nodded the were dismissed. 

Once out in the hall Nikita grabbed a hold of Michael and gave him a great big hug. Michael returned the hug and gave her a kiss. 

"See. I told you that no one would ever split us up again." 


	6. She's What?

Nikita sat in Michael's chair waiting for him to come back. He had to leave to talk to a contact that said he had some good information. It had been two hours and he had not come back. That was strange because it should have taken him less than an hour to drive to meet him talk to him and come back. After another hour had passed she went to talk to Madeline. 

"Where is he? He should have been back over two hours ago." 

"Now there is no reason that you should get upset. He is probably fine. You know sometimes meetings with contacts take a long time. I want you to go on home. There is no reason that you should have to wait here for him. I will send him home as soon as he comes in and debriefs." 

"All right. Let me know if you hear anything." 

So Nikita and went on home, but she was too anxious for Michael to get home. She needed something to pass the time away. She remembered getting some wine a few weeks ago for her and Michael, but they had been on mission after mission so they had not had any time to drink it. She figured now was a good a time as any. She had a few days down time. She could have a couple of drinks. 

Well two hours and one bottle of wine later Michael came in the front door. 

"Nikita." He said in a very accented tone. 

"Michael. Hey there. What you been up to?" Nikita said from the couch. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm juuuust fiiiine. What have been you up to?" 

"WHAT?!" 

"What you been have to?" 

"WHAT?!" 

"What ya doin'?" 

"Damn, you're drunk." 

"Oh, Michael I love it when you talk dirty." 

"Come on. Let's get you up stairs. Let's see how a cold shower helps." 

Michael picked her up and carried her upstairs to the master bedroom's bathroom. On the way up the steps she pulls back a little and stares right in his face. 

"What is it?" Michael asked. 

"Michael, I wuv you." 

Michael laughs for a second. "Well I wuv you too. Now let's see you in that shower." 

"So you going to get in the shower with me?" 

Michael said nothing as he sat her down in the tub. She looked around confused and then back up to Michael. 

"Aren't we suppose to have our clothes off?" 

Again Michael said nothing as he turned on the cold water. Nikita jumped up and tried to get out of the shower, but he will not let her out. He also backed up a little in case she decided to take another swing at him. After about five minutes he finally turned off the water. Her clothes are soaking wet. She stood up and stared at him. If looks could kill Michael would be dead and buried. 

"What did you do that for?" 

"I figured that you needed some sobering up." 

"I was not drunk. I was happy and just a little tipsy." 

"You were drunk." 

"Let's not bring me into this. Where have 'you' been?" Nikita asked. 

"I was talking to one of my contacts and he told me of another man that knew of a group that was trying to ally themselves with Red Cell. It took me a while to get the information I needed out of him and when I called Section Madeline said that you were worried about me so I debriefed and headed home and find you drunk." 

"I WASN'T DRUNK. I was waiting for you and I decided to have one glass of wine." 

"One glass?" 

"Well, It was a very big glass." 

"Nikita." 

"All right. It was a bottle, but it was a little bottle. Now if you will excuse me I don't feel so well." She said as she passed him to get back in the bathroom. She started to throw up and Michael went in to pull her hair back for her and gets a cold rag and pats her face with it. She was so sick that Michael sat in the bathroom with her for over two hours. Once she passed out he undressed her and put her in bed. 

The next morning when he woke up he went and made her a big cup of coffee. He knew she was going to need it. When he came in the he got in bed beside her and said her name in almost a whisper. "Nikita." 

"Oh god Michael, don't yell." She said as she put the pillow over her face. When he reached over to pull the pillow off of her face she hit his arm. 

"Do you want me to put you in the shower again?" 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Wouldn't I?" He asked with a smile. 

"You are cruel Michael. You are so mean to me." 

"Come on and get up. I made you a nice big cup of coffee." 

"Yippee. Coffee." She said with false enthusiasm. 

Michael walked on into the kitchen so that Nikita could get up on her own. He knew that she would be moving a little bit slower this morning. When she came into the kitchen she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a white cotton T-shirt and some of the darkest sunglasses he had ever seen. 

"Can you even see out of those?" 

"I can see fine." She said as she stumped her toe of the edge of the couch. "Why did you move the couch?" 

"It is in the same place it has always been." 

She had a look on her face like yea right. I get drunk and you rearrange the house while I am asleep. 

"I have some bad news. We have to go into Section this morning. Madeline needs us to go and pick up a man to be questioned. It should not take long." 

"Do I have to go?" 

Michael didn't answer her he just got up and handed her a jacket. "Let's go." 

It was very obvious that Nikita had a hangover. Birkoff noticed it first. She walked over to him and he said in a rather loud voice, "How are feeling this morning?" 

"Obviously you already know since you asked me in such a loud damn voice. Chill Birkoff. You will live longer." 

She walked into Michael's office and crawled into his chair. She was beginning to get a little aggravated that he had not gotten another chair yet. She didn't mean to break it. It was supposed to be a good chair. It should not have broken so easily when she hit it on the wall. She closed the blinds and turned off the lights. She still felt like there was too much light. Her head felt like it was about to split in two. So she got up and crawled up under his desk. She leaned back and sat there with her eyes closed. 

A few minutes later Michael walked in and wondered why his light was off. He didn't bother to turn the overhead light on. He walked to his desk and turned the lamp on. As he sat down he saw Nikita sitting under his desk asleep. He picked her up and sat him on the small couch in the corner of his office. He let her sleep for a little over an hour. As much as he did not want to wake her it was time to leave. He just barely touched her shoulder and she sat up. "I'm awake, I'm awake." 

"Sorry baby, But it is time to go." She pulled herself up and headed out the door. When they found the man to be questioned he made a run for it. Nikita made a face saying of all the times for one of them to run. She considered taking her gun and shooting him. But she didn't think Ops would like that very much. So she chased him around the side of the building while Michael went to the opposite side of the building hoping to intercept him in the progress. Once Michael got to him he grabbed him. And Nikita's head was pounding so bad. She was furious with the creep. So she walked up to him and punched him. 

"You are getting into those punches aren't you?" Michael said. 

When they came into Section Madeline met them at the door. She looked at the blood above the targets eye. Madeline looked straight at Nikita who was still wearing those dark glasses. "Is it my fault that he ran into my fist?" 

"I think that was all that I am going to need you for today. You can go back home. I will see you tomorrow. Nikita. I expect you to be over this hangover when you come back." Madeline gave her a warning look and walked away. 

Nikita went home with Michael and she crawled in bed. They had to spent most of the day hunting down that creep and them they had a long drive back to Section. This little mission took up most of the day. She feel asleep within five minutes of being in bed. The next morning she was completely over the hangover. Or at least she thought she was. She was over the headache but she was still sick at her stomach. She stayed like that for three days. Finally she started feeling better. 

About four months later her and Michael were sent on a mission to obliterate a terrorist group. They had lost three operatives in the process and Michael had been shot in the back. He had a vest on but since it hit so hard it had left him temporarily paralyzed. He worked night and day to get the use of his legs back. Nikita did what she could to help also. She would massage his legs every night. Occasionally, she would give him a full body massage. Those were the ones he looked forward to, but he still was not having any progress. He was in bed one night and Nikita had got up to run to the kitchen for a midnight snack. 

When she was down there the silent alarm went off in the bedroom. It would cause the lights to flash. He could not call for Nikita for fear that she would have to face this person unarmed. He reached under his pillow and grabbed his gun. He moved till his legs were hanging off the bed and he slowly put weight on them. He was surprised that they did hold his weight. He was able to get down the stairs by holding on the walls, the railings and the furniture. He got into the living room just in time to see a man standing in the dining room with a gun pointed at Nikita. Michael raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Nikita jumped at the sudden noise. She saw the body fall and ran out of the kitchen to see Michael 'standing' there. Nikita went over to the man in the mask. She pulled it off to see Nathan. He had had it out for them since Michael gave him his first lessons in the rules of the Section. 

Nikita ran to Michael's side just he lost the strength in his legs. She helped him to a chair and then called housekeeping. He was able to finally convince himself that he could walk again. Michael slowly began to get back the use of his legs. Until they were finally back to normal. 

Another month had passed before he was sent out on another mission. He had to get a disk from a woman called Jennifer Miller. Michael had to seduce her so that he could get into her bedroom. Nikita was not too happy about this. She knew that she could not stop it because Ops said as long as the missions ran smoothly that they could stay together, but she came up with an idea that would rectify the situation. She drugged the woman when no one was looking. Michael was able to get the disk and get out without ever having to sleep with her. He couldn't say he was sorry. Ever since he had married Nikita he had not had to sleep with anyone on an assignment. Anyone period. He hoped that he would not have to anymore. 

"You did it didn't you?" Michael said as he got in the van. She said nothing but put a small vial in his hand. He smiled and said nothing to anyone else of what had happened. 

Once they were back at Section Nikita went to Birkoff and started talking. Birkoff looked over at her stealing his oreos and a brownie that he had left. 

"Nikita, No offense but I think you need to cut down on the sweets. You are starting to gain a little weight." 

"I AM NOT!!" Nikita said as she stormed away from Birkoff. He just leaned back and hoped that she didn't tell Michael and have him come after him too. 

Nikita and Michael were coming up on their first anniversary. So Michael decided to take her out to a nice place to eat. He remembered the food at the Pillars and decided against that. So he let her choose. Once they were finished eating Michael pulled a small box out of his pocket and sat it in front of her. (Nikita knew it was to small to be a gun this time.) Then he opened it. Nikita saw a beautiful diamond ring. He slipped it out of the box and on to her finger. "Happy Anniversary." 

Nikita was about to cry she was so happy. They got up and headed over to the mall. He wanted to buy her some nice outfits. As they were walking she suddenly squeezed his hand hard. 

"What's wrong?" He asked worried about her. 

"Nothing." She said but a few minutes later she did it again. 

"Nikita, Tell me what is going on." He demanded. 

"I am just having some pains in my stomach. I will be all right." 

They walked a little more and she grabbed her stomach this time. The pains were getting worse, but again she denied that it was bad. About ten minutes later it hit her again and she fell to her knees. Michael grabbed her up and got her back to the car and drove her into Section. There was a Medical team waiting for them when they got there. Since Michael had called Madeline and told her what was happening. 

"I think that it is her appendix." Michael said to the doctor. 

The doctor began to run some test to see if it was indeed her appendix. He pressed certain places on her stomach to see that she did not react to any pain from it. So he knew that it was not her appendix. So then he ran a few more tests including a gynecological exam. The doctor then called Michael back into the room. 

"Well, It's not her appendix." The doctor said. 

"Well then what is it?" Michael asked. 

"She is in labor." 


	7. Watermelons and Lemons!

"LABOR!!!" Michael and Nikita both screamed at the same time. 

"I can't be. I have only missed one period. I figured that was just from stress of Section. It's not like that was the first time that had happened." 

"It is rare to go through an entire pregnancy without knowing, but it has happened. They have several periods and mistake the movement of the baby for gas." 

Nikita thought to the many times that she had 'gas' attacks. Next thing she knew she was hit with another pain. 

"I think it is about time." He checked her again and said, "OK Nikita. This might be a little harder to bear than a gun shot wound, but I cannot give you anything because it is time to push." 

She looked at Michael with tears in her eyes. She could see the same thing in his. He helped lift her up so she could push. The first push was so hard and painful. The second time it was a little easier, but on the third one it started to sting as the baby made its way out. 

"Oh it hurts. I got to stop. It hurts too bad." 

"No you can't stop the baby's head is coming out. I need you to give me one more push and that should just about do it." 

"Hey, This is not as easy as you think." 

Michael still supported her weight as she pushed. Then finally on the last push she felt as though a large weight had been lifted. Actually that was exactly what happened. It was a 5 lb. 5 oz. weight. Then they heard the baby cry and the doctor say, 'It's a girl." 

Nikita collapsed into Michael's arms from pure exhaustion. They checked the baby over real quick and then wrapped her up and handed her to Nikita. 

Michael leaned down and looked at his daughter. She was small and looked like Kermit the frog, but she was beautiful. Madeline was notified that Nikita was all right and the problem has been 'removed'. They did not tell her what the problem was. So when she walked into Medlab she was a little more that shocked. 

"What in the world?" 

"It's called a baby, Madeline." Nikita said with a laugh. 

"I know that, but why were we not told of this pregnancy?" 

"Because no one told us. I didn't know I was pregnant." 

"Well I am going to have to talk to Operations about this. We need to decide what we are going to do." 

As Madeline walked out of the room she turned to Michael horrified. "Michael, They can't take her. I won't let them." 

"It's all right Nikita. I won't let them take her either." 

Walter and Birkoff came to see the two of them. Birkoff laughed at Nikita. "I told you that you were getting fat." 

"I was NOT fat." 

"Are we in a wee bit of a bad mood?" 

"You squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon and see how good you feel." 

"What are they going to do about the baby? Are they going to try to make you give it up for adoption or are they going to let you keep it." 

"It is not an it, it's a she and there is no way in hell that I will let them take her. I will kill them first." 

"I'll be right behind you too. You take care of that baby. Bye Sugar." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Birkoff also gave her a kiss and left. 

Nikita was laying in Medlab and she told one of the nurses to bring Michelle to her. The nurse refused. Nikita raised her voice and told them to get her now. She was starting to get off of the bed to find her baby, but she could not get off fast enough. She began to scream for Michael. Michael was on his way to Medlab when he heard Nikita's frantic screams. So he took off towards the doors of Medlab. He saw Nikita trying to get off of the bed. 

"They won't let me see her Michael. They have taken her. I am sure of it. Michael, get her back." 

"Where is she?" Michael said as he walked toward one of the nurses with his gun drawn. "Tell me right now." 

"I'll go and get her. She was sleeping." 

Nikita broke into tears when she looked at Michael. "They are going to try to take her. I know that they will. I won't let her go Michael. I can't let her go. I would die without her." 

"I told you that no one will take her anywhere. I won't allow it." Michael said. 

Once Nikita and Michelle were released from Medlab. They were called into Madeline's office with Michael. Nikita knew it was not going to be good. She braced herself. 

"We have decided that you are going to give her up for adoption." 

"NO! I WON'T!" Nikita screamed. 

"I am afraid you will." Madeline said as she pushed a button. Two large men walked into the room and tried to get the baby. Michael pulled his gun and said that they would not lay a hand on Nikita or Michelle. 

"Michael, Don't make this harder on yourselves. Let them take the baby." 

Nikita was looking for any excuse she could think of as an excuse to get out of Section with Michelle. "At least let me spend one more night with her." 

"One night. You will be expected to turn her over first thing in the morning." 

The three of them left and headed directly for the house. Nikita walked up stairs and sat on the bed with Michelle. Michael walked in and sat beside her. Nikita leaned on him for support as he pulls out a gun. 

"What are you doing with that?" 

"I told you that I will not let them take her. I will kill all of them if I have to." 

"No. I know a better way. I know of this cabin in Australia. It is in the middle of nowhere. We will never be found, but we need to leave now. Before they come to get her. Because I can't let them take my Michelle." 

Michael only had to think for a second. "Let's go. They will never find us." 

#################################### 

"They're gone. They left everything behind and left with Michelle." Madeline said after getting off the phone with an operative that was sent to get the baby. 

"You don't seem surprised by this. Did you know that they were going to run?" Operations asked with as even a tone as he could considering how angry he was. 

"Yes I did." 

"Then why in the hell did you not say anything?" 

"They need to spend some time on the outside before they are brought in. We will allow them to stay out for about three months. Then we will send someone to get the baby. They will not know that it is us. Once the baby is gone. They will have no reason to run when we track them down." 

You think that this little plan of yours will work?" Ops asked sarcastically. 

"Yes. I do. Just give it the time I said." 

################### 

Two months later 

"Michael. It is cold out. You need to come in before you get sick. I also need you to run and get some more formula for Michelle. She is just about out." 

"Did you stop breast feeding?" Michael asked. 

"No." she laughed. "But I only have so much to go around. She is a hungry little girl." 

"I will go in just a few minutes. Let me get these logs chopped up. When I get back I will start a fire. Do you think you can wait until then or do you want me to do it before I go?" 

"No. I think that it can wait. It is not that cold inside yet." She said and then walked back into the cabin. 

Michael was just about to chop the last piece of wood when he heard a noise come from behind him. He pulled his gun and walked toward the brush. When he got close enough. Out ran a wombat. He laughed and walked back to the wood. He still carried his gun. Carried it pretty much all the time. Some habits are hard to break. 

He rode up to the store to get the formula and while he was there he was spotted by the operative that was sent to keep an eye on them. He was new and Michael didn't know him. Why would he see just another face in the crowd? 

Once he got back to the cabin he eased the door open and saw Nikita laying on the couch with Michelle asleep on her chest. He walked over and got some cover and made sure that they were nice and warm. He decided to let them sleep while he started the fire and made them lunch. An hour later he went and got on his knees beside the couch. He gently kissed Nikita on the cheek. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"Not long. Just a little over and hour. I have some lunch made. Are you hungry?" 

"For your food? Always." As soon as she lifted up Michelle started looking around wondering why in the world she had been bothered and she let her annoyance be known. 

"I think someone is mad." Michael said. 

"She is probably hungry also." She said and then turned her attention to the baby. "Are you hungry darling'? I will feed my little angel." 

Nikita began to undo her shirt. Michael sat there watching her as the baby feed. He looked at Nikita and smiled. She made such a good mother. 

"What does it feel like?" Michael asked. 

"What? Breast feeding?" Nikita asked. 

"No. Giving birth. Giving life. What does it feel like?" 

"Let me see. Giving birth was something I will never forget. It was so strange and painful. It was like pressure and the most overwhelming feeling making you want to push to get it out. Also this huge sense of relief when they baby finally comes out. I loved her before I ever saw her and you know when I breast feed her It feels so nice. I feel so much like a mother. I look at my baby and see her looking at me. It is a wonderful feeling." 

"I wish that I could feel what you feel." 

"I don't think that you could go through labor dear. If men were the ones that had to give birth. Then the human race would go extinct." Her and Michael began to laugh. 

They ate and talked for much of the day. They talked about finally being out of Section. Michael had changed so much since they got away. He smiled. He laughed. He showed his emotion all the time. Whether it be happiness, sadness or just plain love. 

"Give her to me. I will go put her down. I will be back in a few." Michael said. 

Once he was out of the room she walked to the door and heard him singing to the baby. He had a beautiful voice. He held her in his arms and rocked her until she finally surrendered to let sleep claim her. She was stubborn. Just like her momma. And her daddy. 

Once he laid her down he leaned over and kissed her and said, "Sleep tight. I love you Kermit." 

He had called her Kermit since she was born. She would giggle every time Michael would hold her. She loved her daddy. As did her mommy. 

As time passed Michael grew more and more protective of his family. He had a feeling something was wrong. He never did let Nikita know. He did not want to upset her. 

One day while out doing some chores around the house. Nikita and Michael talked about how good their life had gotten and how much they enjoyed being together. She helped Michael and then headed back inside to check on the baby. She walked into to her room and could no longer get her breath. 

"Michael!!! Oh God, Michael!!! Help me. Michael!!!" 

Michael heard her frantic screams and ran as fast as he could. When he got inside he saw Nikita down on the floor screaming bent over with her hands to her face. 

"Kita, Kita! What's wrong baby? Tell me!" 

"She's gone! They found us! They got her!" 

"No!!! No!! I am not going to let them get away with this. They are dead. I swear to God above that I will kill every last one of them if they harmed one hair on her head." 

He bent down and pulled Nikita into his arms. She screamed and screamed her name. As if somehow saying it would bring her back. She cried until she could cry no more. She laid with her head in his lap. "If we can't get her back, I don't want to live anymore Michael. I can't live without her." 

"We will get her back. I swear this on my life, baby. We will have her back in our arms soon." 

As Michael got up getting ready Nikita started dressing too. "Where do you think that you are going?" Michael asked. 

"You know damn good and well where I am going. I am going with you to get our daughter back. Don't argue with me on this. This is one that you will never win." 

"I want you to be careful. Because I don't know if we will be able to get out once we get in. Whatever happens. Know this. I love you with all my heart." 

"I love you too Michael." 

They left the house ten minutes later. Nikita had her gun with the safety off and ready to fire. She would kill anyone that would stand in between her and her baby. Anyone. 

About five hours later they pulled up in front of Section. They entered with guns drawn. There were a couple of men from security that tried to stop them. Tried, but died before they could do it. They headed toward Ops office and found him at his desk. Nikita went and found Madeline and made her come to the office with Michael and his prisoner. 

"Where is she you bastard?" Nikita screamed at Ops. "Give her back to us now." 

"We don't have her. We did not even know where you lived at." He lied. And he looked over and Madeline with anger in his eyes. Silently telling her that her plan had failed. 

"You will give her back now or you will die." Michael said as he placed the gun to Ops forehead. "I promise you that it will be long and painful. WHERE IS SHE?" 

"She is safe. For now." Madeline said. 

"What the hell do you mean 'for now?'" Nikita screamed and then hit her in the head with the butt of the gun. "You will not hurt my baby." 

############ 

Meanwhile Walter was downstairs and saw the dead operatives on the floor. He got his gun and headed to Ops office. He did not like the man but he was doing his job. When he got there he saw Michael and Nikita with guns and pure hatred in their eyes. 

Ops saw him and started screaming for him to shoot. Walter lowered his gun. "You made this bed. You lie in it. You deserve whatever you get." 

"Walter I need you to get a phone. A cell phone. " Michael said. 

"What are you doing?" Madeline said still in a half daze. 

"It is obvious that you are never going to let us be free. So this is what you are going to do. 1) You are going to bring Michelle back right now. 2) You will let us live a peaceful life. You will only use us on missions that we absolutely needed on. Otherwise you will leave us the hell alone and let us be a family. 3) If you try anything. I will kill you on the spot." 

"Michael. You know that this cannot happen." 

"It will happen or I will let the Directory out in the open. " Michael said. 

"I will pay a little visit to Stephen." Nikita said with a smile on her face. Ops knew that they were both serious. 

Madeline pushed a button and called someone from Medlab. She told them to bring Michelle up right away. Which they did. Nikita looked over every inch of her body. Making sure she was not hurt. 

"You will understand one thing. If that Directory gets out in the open you will both be canceled." Operations said. 

Nikita leaned over to Michael. "God, I feel like a bad check." Then she turned back to Ops. "If you cross us. Not only you will die. So will Steven, your wife at home and any other person you have ever cared about." 

############## 

Seven months later..... 

Nikita sat in the house screaming for Michael. He came running. He knew that it was not a scared scream. He could hear her laughing. 

"She's walking. Look at her." 

Michael leaned down held his arms out to her and she walked towards him only to lose her balance and fall right down on her butt. She was up soon. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Bobbie. Dada. Bobbie." Michael handed her to Nikita and went to get her a bottle out of the frig, but thinking she had been completely misunderstood when she was handed to mommy she had to explain again. "No Manda. Bobbie. Bobbie manda." 

For some reason she used to always call Nikita Manda and not momma. 

As the months passed she grew larger and larger. Ops and Madeline hardly ever called, but when they did they knew that both Nikita and Michael better make it back home or the unthinkable could happen. With all they knew. 

The moment that they had been free was some of the best times in their lives. They knew that moment in time was over and that they had to live in the present. But they were granted more freedom in Section than they had ever had before. And it was enough. 

For now...... 

The end 

(A.N. So, How did you like the story? Let me know what you thought of it.. Thanks again for the reviews TLB, Josephine78, and Steph. ) 


End file.
